Identity Revealed
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Finally it's the day of Violet and Tony's date but what will Violet do when a villain attacks and causes her to be late? One-Shot


Hey sorry that I haven't posted a story in a while I've been super busy. Anyway here is an Incredibles one. I don't know how many people still read these but enjoy and please review with any advice you have on what I can do to fix this story.

* * *

Identity Revealed

Today was the day, the day Violet went to see a movie with Tony. She was very nervous as she once again checked over her outfit. She wore blue skinny jeans, black Converse and a purple t-shirt, while a simple blue headband pulled her hair back. _Is this too casual?_ Violet thought, looking at herself up and down. Then Violet caught sight of the clock, which read 6:45. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly ran out of her room grabbing a simple blue sweatshirt.

"Bye Mom, I'll be back later." Violet called out as she ran out the door.

"Have fun, Vi!" Her mom yelled out the window. Violet began to walk down the road towards the movie theater while trying to fix her hair. When the theater came into view Violet could see Tony already waiting outside for her. He was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. Violet was making her way toward him when her cell phone went off. _Not now!_ Violet thought annoyed but answered anyways.

"What's the situation?" She asked

"Dr. Time is on the lose." Her mother replied, "He's robed a jewelry store and is making his way toward your location. We will try to get there to assist you but till then you need to stop him."

"Fine." Violet said annoyed. She closed the phone and quickly went in an ally to change into her Invisa Girl costume, which was composed of a pair of sleek lavender tights and a white dress with signature _I _ in the middle, blue gloves and a white mask. Violet, now Invisa Girl, ran out of the ally just as Dr. Time appeared. He was flying around in a huge flying saucer that had a clock in the front. He was shooting lasers at buildings and laughing as people ran around screaming.

_Stupid villains. _Violet thought as she ran towards the Dr.

_First interrupting my date now just causing mayhem._

She then threw a force field around the building that the Dr. had just shot with lasers and put a force field around the falling debris, preventing the debris from falling on the helpless people below. This caught the attention of Dr. Time, who noticed the sudden lack of screaming people, in fact some were cheering and clapping. He turned and saw Violet standing there with her hands in the air and a look of concentration on her face. Violet was deep in concentration when something hit her hard in the side. It was a laser from Dr. Time apparently he wasn't too happy about her stopping his mayhem. Violet winced but was quick to get back on her feet. Violet turned around to face Dr. Time and got into her fighting stance ready to take him on. Dr. Time began to shot lasers at her while Violet ran around dodging them and then jumped behind a tree. Once behind the tree she turned herself invisible and stepped out. She carefully walked toward Dr. Time trying her best not to make a sound, just because she was invisible didn't mean he wouldn't hear her foot steps. She was about a foot away from his hovercraft when she stepped on a stick_. CRACK! _Dr. Time turned in the direction the sound had come from and Violet frightened from the sound lost her concentration and became visible. Cursing under her breath Violet began to run toward the Dr. realizing that the act of surprise was no longer on her side. Violet jumped up into the air doing a back flip and landing on Dr. Time's saucer. Dr. Time began to throw punches at Violet trying to knock her off but Violet easily blocked and dodged his hits.

_Mom where are you!__I could you some help right now!_ Violet though as she had to bend backwards to avoid a punch to the face and then put her hands on the cold steel saucer and swung her leg kicking Dr. Time in the face. This unfortunately caused the Dr. to hit a big red button in the middle of the control panel, which of course had to cause the ship to shut off. The ship began to lose control and plummet to the ground. Violet and the Dr. began to scream their heads off grabbing onto any part of the ship that would prevent them from flying out of the ship. Then Violet saw that the ship was going to crash right into the movie theater but that wasn't the bad part. Tony was standing in front, frozen in shock not moving an inch.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Violet yelled desperately at him but he didn't budge. So Violet, not wanting her new boyfriend to get squashed by a flying saucer, stood up and did a front flip off of the saucer landing in front of Tony. She grabbed him and pulled him down then put a force field up causing the ship to bounce off and land a few feet away from the couple. Violet let her force field down and then turned to Tony making sure he was okay.

"Geez! You almost got squashed there!" Violet exclaimed slightly annoyed

"Yah. Thanks." Tony said in a daze staring at Violet intently, "Do I know you?" This caused Violet to blush and jump away quickly.

"No!" Violet said her voice very squeaky and looking anywhere but at Tony "I don't think so and I have to go. You know take down this villain." Violet turned toward the fallen saucer and was making her way over when Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him again.

"No I really think I know you." Tony said squinting his eyes to study her

"Well you don't." Violet said trying to pull her arm away from Tony and not looking at him for fear of giving it away. _Mom where are you! I need your help like now!_

"VI!" Elasta girl yelled to Violet having finally shown up at the scene, "Get him out of here. Dash and I will go check on the Dr."

"Yes! Mo Elasta Girl!" Violet yelled back

_Ops almost called Mom Mom there! _Violet thought as she pulled Tony toward an ally.

"Ok." Violet said turning to face Tony, "Just stay here. Like don't move!" Then she ran back out seeing that the Dr. was back on his feet and shooting more lasers at the family.

"OK!" Tony yelled back at her, "But I really think I know you!"

_Oh trust me you do! _Violet though as she helped her family take on Dr. Time. Finally Dr. Time had been defeated and taken under custody. It was late at night and Violet was two hours late for her date.

_Great!_ Violet thought as she changed out of her Invisa Girl costume and back into her outfit for the night.

_What am I going to tell Tony! And I probably look a mess! It's over!_ Violet thought as she ran to the theater. It was a mess due to the recent battle debris littered that area.

_Watch Tony not even be here anymore! He probably went home! _Violet thought finally coming into view of the theater and much to her surprise Tony. He stood in front of what used to be the theater. Waiting for her.

"Hey." Violet said waving at him

"Hey." Tony said smiling

"Wow." Violet said looking around in fake awe "What happened here?"

"Oh you missed it!" Tony said, "This evil guy was causing mayhem and this girl came and saved the day!"

"Really?" Violet said in pretend interest, "To bad I came so late."

"Yah." Tony said, "So why were you late."

_Darn it! Shouldn't have said anything_ Violet through

"Um my parents came home late from a meeting so I had to stay and babysit my brothers." Violet lied avoiding Tony's eyes

"Oh." Tony said not noticing, "Well at least you came! I was afraid I had been stood up! That or you had been squashed by some of this rubble!"

"Ha ha!" Violet said laughing, "No I am not squashed!" Just then her phone went off.

_Not again!_ Violet through flipping it open

"One sec." Violet said to Tony then turned to the phone, "What?!"

"DON'T GIVE ME ATTITUDE YOUNG LADY!" Violet's mom yelled through the phone, "WHERE ARE YOU VI!"

"I'm on my date with Tony." Violet said angrily into the phone

"Oh…" Helen said embarrassed, "Geez I forgot! I'm so sorry Violet I mean the whole and I'm so sorry!"

"Yah yah it's fine." Violet said rolling her eye, "He's still here so it can't be that bad right."

"Yah." Helen said, "Well then I'll leave you to your date. Have fun but be back by 9:30."

"Okay bye mom." Violet said then hung up, "Sorry about that my mom forgot I had a date."

"Vi…" Tony said in shock, "Your mom calls you Vi!"

"Yah…" Violet said confused "Why?"

"That super girl was called Vi by the older super woman." Tony said his eyes wide as it clicked.

_Oh shot! Mom why did you call me that! _Violet thought her eyes also growing large.

"So." Violet said trying sound normal, "There are a lot of people with that nickname."

"Yah but she had black hair like yours and blue eyes like yours." Tony said squinting his eyes and inspecting her "Plus she sorta sounds like you."

"Really." Violet said looking away from him, "Well that's funny."

"Are you her?" Tony asked looking at her

"No." Violet said looking past Tony. Tony noticed this and grabbed her chin to make her face him.

"Violet tell me the truth." Tony said

"I am." Violet said trying her best not to break looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Violet." Tony said bringing her face closer to his, "Tell me the truth."

"Iiiii am." Violet stuttered out her face turning bright red as the space between their faces decreased.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked bringing their faces even closer

"Yyyah." Violet stuttered out her eyes absorbed in his.

"Really?" Tony asked before closing the gap between their faces. Violet gasped quietly as his lips landed on hers. It was a short sweet kiss but perfect for Violet since it was her first kiss. As they pulled away Violet had a dreamy look on her face.

"That's a thank you for saving my life." Tony whispered into her ear smirking

"Hey I couldn't let my boyfriend get smashed." Violet said smiling then she snapped out of it realizing what she had just said. She covered her mouth with her hands her eyes growing wide.

"Forget I said that!" Violet said and began to run away

"Wait!" Tony yelled running after her but Violet kept running

_Shot what do I do I just gave away my secret identity to Tony! Mom and Dad are going to kill me! _Violet thought as she ran. It wasn't long before Tony caught her, unfortunately Violet didn't have Dash's genes for speed. Tony grabbed her arm pulling her to face him just like he had done to Invia Girl.

"So it was you." Tony said in amazement

"Yah." Violet finally admitted looking at the ground

"I knew you were familiar." Tony said

"Ha ha." Violet said, "I should hope so since I am your girl friend."

"Well yah." Tony said, "But it still took me a while to realize it was you."

"Yah." Violet said sadly still looking at the ground, "Well it's over now."

"What's over?" Tony asked confused

"This!" Violet said annoyed throwing her arms in the air, "Our relationship! You are going to tell people and then everyone is going to know about me and then you are going to get into danger since you are my boy friend! I knew this wouldn't work out! I can't believe I…" Violet was cut off by Tony's lips covering hers and as Tony pulled away Violet once again attempted to continue but he wouldn't let her. Tony pulled Violet into a passionate kiss silencing her once again and as Violet tried to pull away Tony pulled her in again till finally Violet surrendered and returned his kiss. The two stood there kissing for what felt like forever but both had to break apart for air. They stood there gasping for a few moments Tony recovering first. He took Violet's hand and cupped her chin making her look him in the eyes.

"I would never tell anyone. You don't have to worry your secret is safe with me." Tony said looking at her, "Trust me. Please I'll do anything just don't leave me. I've liked you for a while but whenever I would look for you I couldn't find you. Now I realize it's probably because you would turn invisible but I need you to realize that I have like you for a while and I will do anything to stay with you."

"Really?" Violet said tearing up slightly

"Really." Tony said smiling sweetly and wiping away a little tear that escaped. Tony then leaned down a pecked her on the lips.

"Well since we can't watch a movie now." Tony said looking at the destroyed theater behind them, "What do you want to do?"

"I guess you can walk me home." Violet said looking at her watch, "It's almost time for me to be home anyway."

"Okay." Tony said taking her hand and the two of them headed back to the Parr house. They arrived at Violet's house exactly at 9:30 and Tony leaned forward giving Violet a soft kiss. "Goodnight." He said then turned to leave.

"Goodnight." Violet said smiling her fingers on her lips. She opened the door and walked in her house.

"How was it?" Helen asked her

"It was…amazing." Violet said in a daze

"He didn't try anything did he!" Bob asked concerned

"No." Violet said still smiling "He didn't." and she walked off still in a daze. There was a moment of silence then Helen interrupted, "Do you think he's the one?"

"No way!" Bob said surprised "They are only 15! There is no way that he's the one! He is going to dump her and then she is going to find another one" He put quotes around the one rolling his eye.

"I don't think so." Helen said quietly

"What was that?" Bob asked not hearing her

"Nothing let's go to bed." Helen said standing up and heading toward their room.

Nine Years Later:

"I do." Violet said dressed in a white gown facing Tony who was dressing in his tux.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as Tony swept Violet into his arms in a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and Helen was trying to suppress the tears that were trying to overflow. Helen leaned toward Bob and whispered, "And you said he wasn't the one."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and please review with any advice you have.


End file.
